


colour

by kihyuks



Series: drabble prompts [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hyungwon lives in a world of greyscale, the same as anyone who hasn’t met their soulmate yet.his world bursts into colour when he meets hyunwoo.





	colour

**Author's Note:**

> i’m. not sure how i feel abt this? but it is Done at least hwjsd
> 
> to shownubear618 on twt: i hope this is anywhere close to what you hoped for w this prompt!!!

Soulmates.

Hyungwon knows about soulmates. How could he not? He lives his life without colour because he hasn’t met his soulmate yet, the same as everyone else who hasn’t met theirs.

It doesn’t really bother Hyungwon. He’s only ever lived life without colour. He can’t imagine what colour is even like. He can only go off what his friends tell him.

Hoseok loves to tell the story of how he met Changkyun, how as soon as their eyes locked Hoseok’s entire world burst into colour and “it’s so beautiful, Hyungwon, I can’t wait for you to experience it”.

But Hyungwon isn’t so sure he cares about soulmates. Nothing against his soulmate, of course, but he’s perfectly content living his life with just his friends. 

Or, that’s what he tells himself at least. Because deep down, Hyungwon is a romantic, and he can’t wait to meet his soulmate and give them all the love he’s got.

One day, he tells himself. One day he’ll have that.

****

* * *

 

“You know, I think my favourite colour is probably red.”

Hoseok hasn’t stopped talking about colours since he met Changkyun. Hyungwon doesn’t mind, not really, he thinks it’s sweet how happy Hoseok is now.

It doesn’t stop him from feeling a little envious, though.

“What things are red?” Hyungwon asks.

“Apples. Roses. Ladybirds. Lots of things.” Hoseok pauses for a moment, thinking. “It’s the colour of anger. But also the colour of love.”

Now Hyungwon is confused. “Anger and love? Those are two very different emotions.”

Hoseok starts talking about colours have lots of different meanings in different situations. Or something like that. Hyungwon isn’t really listening anymore, because the most beautiful man has just walked into the cafe. And that grabs Hyungwon’s attention more than the colours he can’t see. (Sorry, Hoseok.)

Hyungwon is pretty sure he could easily crush Hyungwon with a single finger, but he has the kindest face despite that. Hyungwon’s eyes follow him as he approaches the counter and when he smiles at the worker Hyungwon feels his heart skip a beat. He starts to turn in Hyungwon’s direction and—

“Hyungwon are you even listening to me?”

Hyungwon turns his attention back to Hoseok, smiling sheepishly. “Maybe?”

Hoseok rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t look annoyed. Hyungwon has a habit of zoning out of conversations sometimes. 

“So, as I was saying, red is a really nice colour.” Hoseok keeps talking, and Hyungwon nods along, but he’s back to staring at that man again. He can’t help it, he’s just so pretty.

The man is now sitting at a table, his phone in one hand, the other occasionally lifting his drink to his mouth to take a sip. He’s not doing anything particularly interesting, but Hyungwon still can’t look away.

The man looks up after a few minutes. Directly at Hyungwon, their eyes locking.

Hyungwon takes a sharp intake of breath as the world around him suddenly bursts into colour. It’s overwhelming. Everything looks so much different.

Hyungwon screws his eyes shut, needing to adjust to what just happened.

“Hyungwon? Are you okay?” Hoseok asks, concerned.

Hyungwon nods. He keeps his eyes shut for a second longer, then peeks one open to look at Hoseok. It’s a whole different experience seeing his friend in more than just greyscale, but that’s beside the point right now.

“I think I just found my soulmate.”

Hoseok’s face lights up in excitement. “What? Really? Who?”

Before Hyungwon can answer, the pretty man — his soulmate — appears at the side of their table with a shy smile on his face.

“Hi, I’m Hyunwoo,” he introduces. “I think I might be your soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!!
> 
> as always twt is @changkihyks and cc is the same (i can’t link bc i’m posting this off my phone bc my laptop is broken which means it requires more effort n i’m lazy)


End file.
